Yuki Mizutsuki
Yuki Mizutsuki (由紀水の月 , Yuki Mizutsuki) is Jonin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, a medical-nin, and a member of Team Mizu. She has a unique Kekkei Genkai, the Suishogan. Background Yuki was born into the old and rich Mizutsuki Family. The Family is one of the clans in Konohagakure. Unfortunately, Yuki's mother had not survived the birth. Therefore, only her father Ryo knew that Yuki was a girl. But Ryo needed a male heir, so he could remain the head of the clan. He exchanged his baby against his brothers. Samui was born almost at the same time and at the birth of Samui were complications. So Taki, the real father, stayed with his wife Mizumi. The baby was placed in the meantime in another room, where the exchange took place. Yuki was only seven months old on the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and she lost both of her "Fake" parents during the assault. Because of this she was taken in by her real father which the didn't know. When Yuki was around 7 years old, she met Yuri Hyuuga. They become friends quickly and later team mates. Yuki entered the Academy and was placed in the same class as Sua-Lynn and Yuri Hyuuga. In the Beginning of the Series, Yuki was not a good Student, she had no interest in studying. She also couldn't activate her Kekkei Genkai. Ryo took less care about his right daughter and focused more to his false son, who was a real natural talent. Ryo was very proud of him, but it concerned him that he was not his real son. To calm his guilty conscience, he wrote diary. This diary he hid very well. But shortly before graduation of the Academy Yuki took this diary and found out the truth. She was always very jealous of her cousin, but since that day she trained a lot and got better and better. At first she was known to be proficient in using kunai and shuriken, but later she get a affinity to Water. She was also limited in her taijutsu abilities. When Yuki graduated, she is placed in a genin cell with Yuri Hyuuga and Soa-Lynn, and their sensei is Haruka Yoshizaki. Their team is currently known as Team Mizu. Together with her team, Yuki develops her ninjutsu ability and can activate her Kekkei Genkai. Personality Yuki is a kind but strictly person. She is good in making friends and has no problem to speak to other people. But towards her father and her cousin Yuki is really distant and quiet . She don't talk much and is most of the time together with her new friends. Yuki's big goal is to prove to her father, how good she is. She suppressed with time more and more feelings and lives only to train and become stronger. But after a fight with Naruto she realized that she can reach her father better if she is a kind-hearted and strong ninja, who stands up for his friends. Yuki has a special gift. All people who meet her, have a short time to be fully trust her. One reason for this could be that Yuki could understand the pain of other very well, because of her own childhood. So Yuki has managed to make friends for life. Yuki stands up for what she promises and is even willing to risk her life to fighting for her beliefs on the line. She is a clever and kind person. Aside from her interest in contolling Water and make friends, she also likes swimming and drawing. Her favorite colors are blue, white and black. According to others Yuki is "cool, strong and beautiful". She can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Yuki is also very determined to protect her comrades. She has no problem standing up to fight, taking damage and running straight into danger for the sake of her friends. She is also very intelligent and a very good strategist. She has a special connection to the Water. Yuki swims very well and can't really without water. Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Stats Category:DRAFT